Old friends and New Flames
by jemalicious
Summary: An old friend of Nigel's shows up and Sydney gets upset. Suc summeries. Plez R&R!


Ok fine people. First Relic Hunter fic. Read and review!!! This is a missing episode for all those who were royally miffed when the show ended.  
  
Old Friends and New Flames.  
  
An old friend of Nigel's shows up and Sydney gets jealous.  
  
Another day, another relic. It was the same old story. Nigel Bailey was standing in a temple in Kambodia, but today it felt different, he felt different, like something was about to happen but he didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
He and Sydney were in Cambodia searching for the Anlex, which said to reveal your greatest desire. What Nigel didn't know was that Sydney desired him. She was walking down a hall way with Nigel following her.  
"Are we close do you think?" Sydney's heart nearly melted at the sound of the English mans sweet accent.  
"I don't know, I think we could get a little closer,"  
"How close?" How about stripped naked and lying in bed. Sydney wanted to say.  
"Just down there," She pointed with the torch; they then both heard a noise.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Were we followed down here?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Come on," said Sydney grabbing his hand, she tried not to be rough, but she didn't want to let go.  
They walked down the hall; Sydney was savouring the touch of Nigel's hand. They entered a room full of gold and jewels. On a stand at the end of the platform stood the Anlex. A bright light shone down making it glitter and shine.  
"Wow," said Sydney. Just then, they saw someone else in the room. The person walked up to the Anlex, and just before they reached out to get it.  
"Hey!" said Sydney. The person stopped and turned around, it was a woman. Her face was hidden in the shadow. She held a torch to Sydney and Nigel's faces.  
"Nigel Bailey?" came the voice. It was a sweet English accent; she stepped forward into the light.  
"Sapphire Williams?" said Nigel, as she came running towards him, as Nigel broke the hold that Sydney still had on him. They met half way across the room. Sydney nearly died when she saw the look on Nigel's face as he picked her up and swung her round.  
"Goodness, Nigel it's been to long," Sapphire said after Nigel put her down but kept his hand on her arms.  
"It certainly has," he replied kissing her on the cheek. Sydney would kill to be where Sapphire was now, in another of Nigel's embraces.  
"So is this a girlfriend or what?" Sapphire asked pointing to Sydney. I wish thought Nigel.  
"No this is my college, fellow relic hunter and most importantly friend Sydney Fox."  
"Oh my god! The real Sydney Fox?"  
"Is there a fake one?" Sydney asked, Sapphire just laughed in hysterics. Nigel and Sydney didn't know what was so funny.  
"So what are you doing here?" Sydney said trying to change the subject.  
"I'm looking for and well found the Anlex; I guess you're here to do the same."  
"Pretty much." Replied Sydney.  
"So how do we deicide who gets the Anlex?" Sapphire said.  
"How about over dinner tonight?" Sydney couldn't think about food right now. Sapphire had her arm interlinked with Nigel's. The thing that hit Sydney was that he didn't look like he was enjoying it. If only Sydney could read minds. I wish it were Sydney's arm I was holding.   
"I'll get the relic," said Sydney as she walked over to the Anlex and took it of the stand and put it in her bag without looking at it, if she had, she would have seen her true desire. Nigel Bailey.  
They left the temple and got in their separate cars.  
Three hours later Sydney was sitting in the restaurant, in her best black dress, and was looking over at Nigel who looked was looking gorgeous in his suit, and was now leaning on the table with his head in his hands, trying to block out the sound of Sapphire in fits of the giggles.  
"So Nigel here bursts in and covers the head teacher in foam, it was so funny,"  
"I guess you had to be there," said Sydney in a really sarcastic tone. But it did make Nigel look up and give her a sweet little smile. Sapphire downed the rest of her cocktail in one, by now Nigel way sure she was drunk enough so that he and Syd could make their excuses and leave.  
"Oh yes and how do suppose I'm gonna get back to my hotel?"  
"I'll call you a taxi," Nigel suggested helping her up, but she just threw her arms around his neck.  
"Oh Nigey can't I just stay with you tonight?" Nigel looked at Sydney, all he could see in those deep gorgeous brown eyes was whatever.   
"O.K. come on," Nigel said as he and Sydney helped her up to their room.  
Half and hour later, sapphire was asleep on the sofa, wearing one of Sydney's t-shirts, and Sydney and Nigel were in their separate rooms.  
Nigel was lying in bed with his arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling, wondering if Sydney was still awake, then he heard a click and the door opened.  
"Syd?" He asked.  
"No it's me Sapphire, "she said as she entered the room. Nigel quickly grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his neck.  
"Wh...What's wrong?" he stammered.  
"Can't sleep," she shrugged,  
"Can I get in with you?" she asked shyly.  
"Sure," he pulled back a corner of the duvet, and she got into the bed.  
"Do you remember my 21st birthday party?" she said after about five of silence.  
"I believe you're referring to the punch that was one part fruit juice and two parts rum!"  
"Yeah well maybe I got the measurements mixed up." "I'm thinking so," said Nigel as he and Sapphire started to drift off to sleep. After about thirty minutes, Sapphire rolled over, Nigel wondered what was happening, he squinted his eyes open and saw dark hair, he could smell her as well, Mmmm Sydney. He absently mindly put his arm round her waist, not realising Sapphire was lying there smiling, as she fell asleep. Unbeknown to both of them they were being watched, by Sydney who quickly wiped away the tear on her cheek, as she walked back to her own room. She sat down on her bed, and looked at the Anlex on her dresser. She lent over, picked it up and placed it on the bed in front of her.  
"Right then lets see if you really work," she said as she placed her hands either side of it. She watched in amazement as the mirror on top went cloudy then cleared. She saw herself sitting on a swing in a child's playground, as a young boy about five came up to her.  
"Mummy he's after me again!" she stood and picked the boy up.  
"Who?"  
"Daddy." Sydney couldn't hold back tears as Nigel came running up behind Sydney and the boy and yelled,  
"Boo!" Then the family laughed as the boy put his arms round his parent's necks, and they walked off smiling and happy. The tears were really flowing as she removed her hands and covered her face.  
"Shame it's only a dream," Sydney said.  
"Actually it shows your true desires," Sydney jumped at the English voice of the man who stood in the doorway.  
"It revels your true desires?" Sydney couldn't believe her eyes Nigel was standing there.  
"I thought you were asleep, you looked quite happy with Sapphire," she said brushing away a tear.  
"I was only happy because I thought she was you," Nigel said as he came into the room and sat on the bed opposite Sydney.  
"What?" she looked and sounded shocked.  
"I woke up in the night and saw her hair and smelt your t-shirt thinking it was you," he said moving a bit of hair that had fallen in her face.  
"I don't understand,"  
"Maybe this will explain it," Nigel said as he put his hands on the Anlex. The same vision as hers appeared. She as looked shocked as Nigel, her TA and friend leaned over and kissed her. After about a minute she pulled away.  
"What's wrong? Oh god sorry, I messed up," Nigel stumbled.  
"No, it's not that," she said putting the Anlex on the floor, then moving closer to Nigel to put her arms around his neck.  
"There was something between us, but there's not any more," Sydney said as Nigel put his arms round her waist and kissed her, then like a newborn child, he lay her down on the bed, he lightly ran his hands through her hair, as she lifted his t-shirt over his head. Sydney had seen Nigel topless before but for the first time she saw 'him', Nigel Bailey. The gorgeous, kind man. Not the stuttering TA. She ran her hands down his chest, and undid his trousers then rolled him over to take of his trousers and straddled him.  
"This isn't fair," Nigel said.  
"Oh believe me I'm getting the better end of the deal," she said leaning down to kiss him.  
"Oh no you don't," he said, still pinned down by Sydney, as his hands made their way up her thighs.  
"I'm evening the score," he said he whipped off her t-shirt. They kissed and made love.  
The next morning Sapphire woke up in Nigel's bed alone. She got up and went into the living room, to see Sydney sitting on Nigel's lap with his arm round her waist, both reading the paper.  
"What's going on?" said Sapphire. Nigel and Sydney jumped and stood up.  
"Oh Sapphire," Nigel stuttered.  
"Well I and Syd are together now,"  
"Since when?"  
"Since the Anlex showed us our destinies," Sydney giggled and put her arms round his neck, he put his arm round her waist.  
"Oh O.K. well I should probably take the Anlex now you know your destinies," she said taking the relic, as she walked away Nigel stopped her.  
"Wait. It was nice to see you again,"  
"You too," she said and walked away, and Nigel and Sydney collapsed on the sofa, kissing and giggling.  
At the airport, Sapphire walked over to the gate, and met Hans; the one person who wanted the relic went up and hugged his girlfriend.  
"Did you get it?" he said.  
"Yes, course I did," she replied giving him the Anlex.  
"You didn't mind lying to Bailey?"  
"No, I've done it before and I'd do it again,"  
"Good, now let's see what my destiny is," Just then, there were bangs, and the police filed in and Sapphire and Hans.  
Six months later, Nigel was sitting on Sydney's desk waiting for her to come in, when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Nigel said down the phone as Sydney came into the room.  
"Oh, thank-you. Bye," he put the phone down and turned to Sydney.  
"Anything interesting?"  
"Sapphire and Hans the rip off merchants, got five years in prison,"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"Don't be, we have our destiny,"  
"And the museum has the Anlex," said Sydney as she kissed Nigel.  
Five years later, Sydney was sitting on a swing in a park when a boy ran up to her.  
"Mummy he's after me again,"  
"Who?"  
"Daddy," They smiled as Nigel ran up to them.  
"Boo!" They all laughed and walked off. Behind a tree stood Sapphire,  
"Happy families, eh?"  
  
The End. 


End file.
